Asdfbtff1
Asdfbtff1, or just 1, is the series premiere with this being episode 1 of season 1 of Asdfbtff. Oppa Random Time Vilgax: It is I, Vilgax, conquerer of ten worlds. Ben: No, I'm Vilgax. Vilgax: *sigh* God dammit Ben I told you to stop punching my leg. static appears as logo appears with the number 1 next to it. static Liam: Bubble Helmet? Bubble Helmet: Yeah? Liam: Fistina's not in the kitchen. Bubble Helmet: SHE'S WHAT? Liam: Dude like srsly I just said it pretty clearly and loudly wut r u liek a fuqing noob at life dumbash. static We see Kevin and Gwen on top of his car under the moonlight. Kevin: What do you think about our future? Gwen: I think that- Suddenly her stomach mades a weird noise. They both stare at it then continue on. Gwen: I think that our- The stomach noises continue, now louder. Gwen, muttering: Probably shouldn't have eaten all those enchiladas. Kevin: Huh? Gwen: Nothing. I think our future will be- Gwen suddenly farts an enormous fart, sending her flying into space and into the sun. Kevin: Fuq. TV static. Professor: Welcome to Plumbers academy. Students gasp in awe as one flies out of the base into space. Student: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE He explodes. More TV static. OOC: Now, PokeTrix. Ben: Eye Guy, I choose you. Ben throws his Omnitrix in the air, causing Way Big to appear. Ben: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUu, I said Eye Guy stupid Omnitrix. Albedo: Pedobear I choose you. Pedobear: Pedo, pedo. Albedo: Pedobear what are you doing? Pedobear is running off. He returns with a van full of dead hispanic girls. Suddenly Way Big steps on him. again, TV static. Max: Now Manny, don't touch the Null Void projector. Manny, Helen and Pierce all run to the Null Void projector and start pressing buttons. Camera zooms up to Max's face, angry. Max: You're dead to me. MORE THEN BEFORE TV static. We see Rook under the sofa, chewing on a dead squirrel. Rook: I forgot how to alien cat. Once a fuqing again, TV static. OOC: The worst Ben 10 moment, from really close up. We see Ben's eye. Ben: Cheese. Suddenly he turns red and soon Ben explodes. FUQING TV static. Ben: I'm gonna do an Omnitrix Ben taps the Omnitrix and goes on a rainbow wind. Rook: I'm gonna do a Proto-tool. He starts pushing buttons his Proto-tool. It explodes. Ben: lol beach SHEETY TV static. Ester: Ben's mine. Looma: Mine. Attea: Mine Julie, forming a trollface: He's all yours. static. Teacher: Jimmy Jones, where is your homework? Jimmy: My dog ate it. Teacher, sighing: Like I believe that. Jimmy, whistling: C'mon Wildpup. Suddenly a Vulpimacer barges into the classroom, ripping apart and eating everyone but Jimmy. Jimmy: Who's a good terrorizing monster? You are. You are. Prinicpal: God dammit you fuqing idiotic brainless kid. You killed a bunch of people. Your punishment is fifteen minutes off of playground time. Jimmy: Fuq. TV static. OOC: And now, pie. We see a pie. Suddenly Carl Tennyson smashes his face into it. static. Pickaxe alien: I'm going to eat this potato. Vulkanus: No, no you're not. Pickaxe alien, meme: Okay. static with potato. Kevin: What if we merged a duck and a horse? Ben: Let's try it. 10 minutes later. The world has red skies and ships are blowing sheet up everywhere. Ben: This might've been a bad idea. Kevin: You're probably right. Static. Ben: It's hero time. Rook: Holy sheet I just realized you said that because the Omnitrix is a watch. Mind=Blown. static. Fistrick: Yo bro, what's up dude? Smurf: Greetings fellow smurf, shall we smurf when smurf smurf until smurfnoon at smurfset? Fistrick: You win, TV Static. Argit: I like alien drugs. He is run over by a train. static. Ben: Look at my new alien. He turns into a nuke. Gwen: Ben that's not a- BOOM. static. End. Category:The Awesome Jack Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:The Awesome Jack Category:Genre: Comedy/Humor Category:Asdfbtff